Power consumption by battery-powered wireless devices occurs during establishment of a connection and communication by such devices, among other functions. Conserving power is becoming increasingly more important as the availability of wireless devices is becoming more critical. Devices that employ existing techniques, such as Carrier Sense Multiple Access/Collision Avoidance (CSMA/CA), however, may remain in receive mode, and hence may continue to consume power, even when data transmissions are not being received or expected. Further, other techniques that may schedule communications between devices, such as Hybrid Coordination Function (HCF) Controlled Channel Access (HCCA), may not be suitable for Enhanced Distributed Channel Access (EDCA), which may rely on CSMA/CA. Existing techniques therefore may struggle to leverage the benefits of CSMA/CA while conserving power during wireless communication by wireless devices, and therefore, fail to address the declining availability of wireless devices.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.